


Wedding bells

by Bandshe



Series: Anders and Warden Surana [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These appear to be out of order, but I intended these following ones to be prequels. I wanted these to be the backstories to the first story to establish how much the two meant to each other before their separation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

> These appear to be out of order, but I intended these following ones to be prequels. I wanted these to be the backstories to the first story to establish how much the two meant to each other before their separation.

The servants ran through the estate panicked. 

“Where are the flowers?!” Anna screamed out.

“I don’t know ma’am, I think the Arlessa’s dog took them” Thomas answered almost in tears.

“That dog. Why on earth did Anders get that damned mongrel?”

“Because he loves me.” A voice from behind Anna responded.

“Arlessa. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s ok. Barksey can be a handful. You are working yourself up for nothing. I can do without a bouquet. I care more about the man I’m going to marry than the wedding I’m supposed to be attending.” June placed her hand on the servant’s shoulder.

Everything was falling apart around her, but June had been waiting for this day since Anders had put the ring on her finger. She was content with just having a small ceremony out in the garden, but Anders insisted on a big celebration.

“June, you can’t be walking around on your wedding day. You should be getting dressed. I’ll have one of the hand maidens tend to you.”

“Nonsense Nathaniel. It’s my home and if I want to walk around then I should be allowed to.”

“I understand, but today…”

“I know what today is Nathaniel, everyone seems to see fit to remind me. I have some time to prepare for the festivities at least let me wander the estate.”

“But…” Nathaniel tried reasoning with her.

“Nate, let the woman do what she wants.” Anders grabbed his shoulder, smiling at his soon to be wife.

“You two clearly don’t understand the importance. I’ll go to the kitchen to make sure Oghren hasn’t polished off the ale before the wedding starts.” Nathaniel walked off leaving the couple in the hallway laughing.

“You know he does have a point, June. You should be getting ready.”

“And what? Wait 3 hours to be married. Honestly, it shouldn’t take me that long to get ready.”

“I hear it takes hours. I wouldn’t know if the rumors are correct, I’m no woman, nor have I been married before this.” Anders said.

“I sure hope you weren’t married before this. We’d have to have a serious talk.” June sighed and figured she’d head over to their room. “I suppose we should get dressed then. Oh, I think our dear Barksey has run off with the bouquet.”  
“Maker, why did I get the dog for you?” Anders muttered.

June pulled him down, planting a kiss on his lips. “Because you love me you dolt.” 

“I beginning to reevaluate that.” Anders laughed as she punched his chest. “I’ll see you later my soon to be wife.”

June walked into her room looking at the dress hanging off the bed post. 

“Who thought I’d even want to wear this? I don’t even think I’d able to sit in this mess.”

There is a light tapping at the door. “Ma’am, I saw you enter and I figured you were getting ready. I’ve been sent here by Ser Nathaniel to help.”

June let out a heavy sigh. “Yes, come in.”

The young girl clumsily walked through the door. She smiled nervously at June wiping herself down.

“We have to wash you up before getting you into the dress.”

“I sure hope that I’d bathe before putting on the dress.” she laughed. Her laughter didn’t make the maiden any more comfortable.

“Come here, uh…”

“Lizzie.” The servant supplied June with her name.

“Lizzie, don’t be scared. We’ll go to the bathing room and I’ll wash up. We can add the perfume Anders bought for me. I love it and I know he loves it when I wear it.”

“Yes ma’am, that sounds wonderful.”

As they walked down the hall June saw Thomas fighting with Barksey for the bouquet. She giggled a bit before calling out to the dog, who ran to her excitedly. 

“What are you up to? Those flowers aren’t for you. Go play with Pounce.” She was always so amazed how the two got along so well.

After her bath she walked back into her room where there many more women waiting for her.

“Uh, what are you all doing in my room?”

“We’re here to get you ready for your ceremony.” a plump servant said joyously.

“I didn’t think it took this many people to get one person dressed for a wedding.”

“It’s not just dressed deary. Someone has to do your hair, your make up and add embellishments to the rest of your ensemble.” Anna informed her.  


 “I sure hope this is all worth it.” June sighed.

“Oh ma’am it will be. You’re so gorgeous it will make Anders’ heart sink.” Lizzie squealed as if it was her wedding.

June stood there as everyone attended to her. First it was the sheer slip that slipped over her then her unbearably tight wedding dress. The corset top was more uncomfortable than any armor she had been in. She gladly wear Alistair’s plate mail over this dress.

There was a tap on the door. “Excuse me ladies, but we need help with the cake and decorations if the Arlessa is already sufficiently ready.” Nathaniel spoke through the door.

“Yes Ser Howe, we’ll be right there.”

“Please don’t call me that. Nathaniel will suffice.”

The women cleared out of the room and June allowed Nathaniel in. 

“Arlessa, June, I’m not supposed to see you before the ceremony.” Nathaniel refused to look at her.

“Nathaniel, please I just have a small request.” June pulls out a small note she had written for Anders. “Can you please deliver this to Anders immediately?”

Nathaniel took the note. “Yes, ma’am, June.”

“Nathaniel, you knew me as June before you knew me as an Arlessa, please no formalities.” June insisted.

Nathaniel walked out of her room still looking away from her. June looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a cake topper. She just wanted a simple ceremony with all her friends. She missed the group and after the Blight everyone went their separate ways, only ones that stayed back were Oghren and Alistair.

“Love? You asked for me?”

His voice was music to her ears. “Anders, is anyone around?”

“No, love. Why?” he began to worry she wanted to run off.

“Can you come in?” She asked sorrowfully.

“Love, I can’t see you before the ceremony, it will be like seeing a present before it’s wrapped. It ruins the surprise.”

“Anders you’ve seen this gift unwrapped before. I just need someone with me right now and you’re the one. Now get your cute little butt in here.”

Anders snuck into her room, and paused the moment he saw her. 

“Maker.” he gasped “You’re beautiful, I would’ve loved to be surprised by this.”

“Well, it seems that you’re sufficiently surprised.” June giggled as she sat down on the bed adjusting her corset. “I can’t wait to get out of this thing.”

“I can’t wait to get you out of it.” Anders walked up to her lifting her head to kiss it.

“Maker, you’re so tall. I can imagine how ridiculous we’re going to look up at the altar.”

“Nonsense, we make a great pair.” he leans down and kisses her lips.

June smiles at him, that smile that he knows will only lead into something naughty.

“June we can’t, not right now.” Anders attempts to pull away as she grabs onto him.

“Yes we can.” She lifts her dress and parts her smalls. “We can go at this relatively quickly.”

“True, but can we do this relatively quietly?” Anders asked.

“We’ll see.” She smirked.

“June, I’m serious, you have to remain quiet.” Anders rubbed her legs as he parted them.

“Yes my lord.”

“Oh, you’re naughty.”

“Is the door locked?” 

Anders reluctantly went to lock the door before returning to his soon to be wife. She smiled at him, beckoning him.

“Aren’t you hungry Anders?”

“I could always make room for dessert.” He gets on his knees in front of her. He takes her legs and places them on his shoulders as he goes in to please June. 

“Let your hair down Anders. You know how I love it.”

“As you wish.” He removed the band that tied his hair up. He moves her smalls to the side and kisses her sex before he goes for the kill. He presses her clitoris with his thumb, while slipping a few fingers inside. 

“Maker, Anders. I want more. I need your tongue.”

“Oh, you need it?”

“Yes. Please.” she was begging him. He loved making her beg.

Anders moved his thumb and gently stroked her clitoris with his tongue. He let his tongue go around her hood as he took it into his mouth, nipping at it gently. June grabbed at the sheets, pushing herself closer to his face. He took the hint, but he wasn’t done with what he was doing. He sucked on her clitoris as he ran his tongue over it.

“Anders, I’m close.”

“Hold on a bit longer love.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“I think you can.” he darts his tongue into her vagina.

June covers her mouth muffling her screams. As soon as she was about to come she heard the door knob rattle and a knock on the door.

“Ma’am are you ok?” Anna asked.

“Mhm.” June’s response was to Anders’ tongue pleasuring her. “I’m just exhausted. I need to rest a bit before the ceremony.”

“Ma’am I don’t want to concern you with this, but we can’t find Anders anywhere. We’re worried that he may have gotten cold feet.”

Anders laughs, his breath warming up her sex. Listening to her struggle to talk in between the strokes of his tongue and thrusting of his fingers, aroused him more than he anticipated.

“Anders, fuck me.” she whispered.

“What was that ma’am?” Anna asked.

“I’m sure he’s…mmmm.” She reached down grabbing his hair, lifting her hips for better access. “I’m sure he’s somewhere, eating. He loves eating.”

“Yes I do love. I love eating, especially when the meal is this good.” he looked up at her smirking.

“Oh, Maker. You can’t do this to me.” June continued to beg for more.

“You’re right, it’s time I do some more.” Anders stood up and started to disrobe.

“Ma’am, are you sure you’re ok? You don’t seem yourself.” Anna continued to try at the knob.

“Please Anna, I just want some rest. I’m already stressed.” June started to lose focus as she watched Anders approach her completely naked. She grabbed at her sheets in anticipation of what was to happen next.

“Alright ma’am. The wedding is in a couple of hours, we’ll return before then and touch up your hair and make up.”

“Heh, I think their going to have their work cut out for them.” Anders smiled looked at the tangles in her hair. “Now, I’m going to finish, try not to damage that pretty dress of yours.”

He pulled her smalls off and climbed on top. 

“So unfair that I’m the only one undressed. Are you sure you can’t loosen the corset? I’d love to suck on those beautiful breasts.” Anders ran his fingers over her cleavage causing her to arch her back in pleasure. “Well, I’ll make due. Get up and turn around.”

June smiled and did what she was told. She was hunched over the edge of the bed and Anders lifted her dress over her back for full access. It was difficult for him because he wanted to grab her breasts and the corset was in the way. Anders teased her before going in, once he was ready he didn’t bother being gentle; he wanted to see how far he could push it before she begged him to stop. June continued to punish the sheets on their bed. She bit into their pillows, crying into them with each thrust.

“Mmmm, Anders, I want more.”

Anders was surprised that she was begging him for more instead of begging to him to stop. He spread her out a bit more and reached around pressing her clit as he pushed in deeper. Soon he felt her coming. She was wetter than he had ever made her before. He continued pushing himself in until she begged him to stop.

“Not yet my love, if you’re going to finish, so am I.”

“Anders, if I come again I can’t promise I won’t scream.” she fought to catch her breath.

“I’ll deal with it.” he laughed.

“Jerk.”

He grabbed onto her hips holding her in place. She pushed back to speed up the process. Anders reached over and grabbed her hair, pulling at it as he finished inside. June collapsed onto the bed soon after coming and Anders on top of her. The two laughed.

“You know, I’m sure this ruined my dress.”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s coming off later.”

They rolled onto their backs and held hands for a moment before Anders got up to leave.

“Sweetheart, lift me up.” June reached out for his assistance. 

Anders pulled her towards him and stroked her face. “You’re beautiful, even if you look like you just fought darkspawn while wearing a wedding dress.”

“What?!” June turned to look into the mirror and saw how terrible she looked. She know the servants will be fuming.

“I don’t think they’re going to believe that this was all due to you resting.” Anders chuckled playing with her hair.

“Oh Anders, I just want something simple.” June’s shoulders dropped.

“Me too my love, but this will soon be over and this dress will be strewn on the floor and you on our bed on your back, or knees, whichever.” He embraced her.

“I love you Anders.” she wrapped her arms around his waist not wanting to let go. He kissed the top oh her head and pulled away. 

“I’ll see you when you’re back to the pre-sex look you had when I came in.” Anders got dressed and walked to the door. Before he had a chance to open it, there was a knock at the door. The two panicked.

“June, we can’t seem to find Anders. I swear if he left you I’ll kill him.”

“Nathaniel I assure you he hasn’t run off.”

“How do you know?”

“Is Pounce around?”

“Yes.”

“Then he didn’t leave.”

“You can tell the maids that I’ll be ready for them to come in in ten minutes.”

“Yes, June.”

Anders waited a while before opening the door and looking around before sneaking off.

The maids were outraged at June’s appearance, some grew suspicious once they saw Anders wandering around with a smile on his face.

After an hour, returning June to her former self, they lead her out ready to have her be walked down the aisle. She had chosen Alistair to walk her down the aisle and he was more than delighted. When he saw her he was amazed at how beautiful she looked.

“Anders is a lucky man June.” Alistair whispered as they linked arms.

“I’m a lucky woman.”

Anders stood at the alter looking at her with the biggest smile on his face, not because of their earlier encounter but because he could finally see her in the daylight all made up. He took a deep breath fighting back his tears.  
The wedding went by without a hitch and the two were eager to eat. Alistair laughed watching his friend scarf down her food.

“She eats more than I do.” He leaned over to Nathaniel.

“You should see her when she’s not in a corset. I swear her and Oghren have a contest going on.” Nathaniel laughed, looking over at Oghren who was on his fourth pint of ale.

It was another few hours before everyone left. Alistair walked up to the couple.

“I’m headed out. I was honored to walk you down the aisle. You two are the perfect couple. I hope to have what you to have someday.” Alistair hugged June and shook Anders’ hand.  
“If you ever break her heart you’ll have me to answer to.” he tightened his grip on Anders’ hand. Anders pulled his hand away nervously.

“Alistair stop threatening him. I can take care of myself. He breaks my heart, I break his neck.” she looks up at Anders smiling.

“You don’t have anything to worry about my love.” He bent over to kiss her forehead. 

The couple waited for Alistair to be out of ear shot before they made their intentions known.

“Let’s go for round two. I need out of this dress and I think you should do the honors.”

“I’d be honored to do whatever my wife asks of me.” Anders took her hand and they walked back into the estate.


End file.
